


Primprenelle

by RowN



Category: Zoom (2006)
Genre: Cindy Collins has a plushie, Cindy Collins has nightmares, Flashbacks, Gen, Good big brother Connor Sheppard, Jack Sheppard has nightmares, Trans man Jack Sheppard, Young Connor Sheppard, Young Jack Sheppard, post redemption, trans jack sheppard
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RowN/pseuds/RowN
Summary: Connor a du mal à dormir.
Relationships: Connor & Cindy, Jack & Connor





	Primprenelle

Connor avait du mal à dormir. Il n’aurait pas su dire quoi mais quelque chose semblait le garder éveillé contre sa volonté et ça l’énervait car ils avaient déjà tous très peu d’heures de sommeil alors en perdre encore plus était réellement une plaie. En réalité, il avait l’impression d’être observé.

Quand il comprit ce qu’il se passait, il soupira et grogna fortement. Les yeux toujours fermés, il balança sa main derrière lui pour faire fuir ce qui l’observait mais en vain, il se battait contre quelque chose de bien trop rapide.

« Merde, Jackie, fous le camp… Tu peux pas dormir à cette heure-là ?

-J’y arrive pas.

-Eh bah tant pis, laisse-moi.

-Connor… ? S’il te plaît. »

Le jeune adolescent grogna encore plus fort et s’assit sur son lit en allumant la lumière de sa lampe. Il se frotta les yeux, endoloris par le changement brusque d’ambiance, et fixa son petit frère avec agacement.

« Quoi ? Pourquoi tu dors pas ?

-J’ai fait un cauchemar.

-En quoi ça me concerne ça ? Tu veux pas être un grand garçon ? Les grands garçons ils réveillent pas les autres quand ils font des cauchemars. »

Jackie serra avec force son lapin en peluche dont les oreilles tombaient lamentablement de chaque côté, les yeux humides et brillants. Dire que plus tôt dans la journée, il avait crié partout et à tout le monde qu’il voulait qu’on le traite comme un vrai garçon et que maintenant, il pleurait comme un bébé abandonné.

« Tu fais des cauchemars toi ?

-Quoi ?

-T’as dit que les grands garçons ils disent pas quand ils font des cauchemars. T’en fais ?

-C’est pas important Jackie, va te coucher.

-Maman elle me chante une berceuse quand je fais un cauchemar. »

Connor détestait quand Jackie parlait de leur mère. Il sortit de son lit le poussa hors de la chambre en ignorant ses supplications.

« Ouais bah je suis pas maman alors va te coucher et grandis un peu.

-Est-ce que maman nous déteste ? »

Il s’arrêta et baissa les yeux vers son petit frère. Jackie reniflait et le fixait avec désespoir et douleur, sa lèvre inférieure tremblant violement. Il se sentit immédiatement coupable, il ne pouvait juste pas continuer à lui en vouloir. Il se mit à genoux devant lui, posant ses mains sur ses épaules.

« Ecoute Jackie…

-Jack. »

Il resta intrigué un moment mais ne rétorqua pas à tout ça, se contenta de hocher la tête. Tout ce qu’il voulait si ça pouvait le faire arrêter de pleurer.

« Ok, Jack. Pourquoi tu penses ça ?

-Elle nous a abandonné ici, tous les deux. Est-ce que c’est parce qu’on est bizarres ? Parce qu’on est différents ? Est-ce que c’est parce que je suis un garçon ? »

Connor jura dans sa barbe inexistante et posa ses mains sur les épaules de son petit frère et les serra fort, se sentant vraiment mal pour lui.

« Non ! »

Il retint son souffle, et attendit une seconde pour voir s’il avait réveillé quelqu’un mais ce n’était pas le cas, tant mieux pour lui.

« Non, ça n’a rien avoir avec le fait que tu es un garçon Jack, ne laisse personne te faire croire ça.

-Alors c’est parce qu’on est bizarres ?

-C’est peut-être le cas mais ce n’est pas grave. On s’en fout d’être bizarres, d’être différents, parce qu’on est exceptionnels. On est des héros, Jack. On sauve le monde. On s’en fout de maman et de pourquoi elle nous a emmené ici, on s’en fout de si elle nous a abandonnés, nous on est là tous les deux, on reste une famille, personne ne nous séparera jamais.

-Elle me manque. »

Connor essuya les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux.

« À moi aussi.

-Est-ce que tu vas partir toi aussi ?

-Non, jamais, je te le promets. On sera toujours ensemble. »

Il serra son petit frère fort contre lui pour lui remonter le moral, pleurant à son tour sur son épaule. À force de pleurer, ils finirent par réveiller les autres membres. Ils semblaient tous agacés d’être réveillés mais le rejoignirent pour réconforter Jack. Il était le plus jeune, il avait besoin encore plus qu’eux d’être réconforté. Et tous lui promirent de toujours être là pour lui, comme l’équipe qu’ils étaient, et de ne jamais s’abandonner les uns les autres.

-o-o-o-

Connor laissa Cindy le traîner jusqu’à son dortoir, ne pouvant pas vraiment l’en empêcher, et la laissa lui présenter la pièce et chacune des chambres comme s’il ne connaissait pas l’endroit. Il se demandait si la gamine savait qu’il avait lui-même dormi dans l’une de ses chambres et s’en fichait ou si elle l’ignorait vraiment. Alors qu’elle lui montrait sa chambre toute rose – bien plus colorée qu’il n’aurait pu l’espérer quand il avait été à sa place – il remarqua un très vieux lapin en peluche, tout rapiécé. Il le prit et le souleva jusqu’à hauteur de ses yeux et l’observa attentivement.

« EH ! Lâche ça, c’est mon doudou, t’as pas demandé ! »

Cindy lui arracha le vieux doudou des mains et le serra contre elle en faisant la moue. Connor avait une impression de déjà-vu.

« C’est une super peluche que tu as là.

-Je sais, c’est mon lapin Pimprenelle, le meilleur de tous les lapins ! »

Il sourit, vraiment amusé.

« Pimprenelle ? Quel super prénom.

-C’est moi qui l’ai trouvé toute seule.

-Wow, tu m’impressionnes. J’ai l’impression d’avoir déjà vu une peluche comme Pimprenelle avant, où est-ce que tu l’as trouvé ?

-C’est Jack qui me l’a donné ! Il m’a dit que Pimprenelle allait me protéger des cauchemars !

-Tu fais des cauchemars ?

-Presque plus, Pimprenelle me protège ! Et quand ça va vraiment pas, Jack me laisse dormir avec lui !

-Vraiment, c’est gentil de sa part. Il t’a dit d’où venait le doudou ?

-Non pourquoi ? C’est important ? »

Connor se contenta de sourire doucement et passa la main dans les cheveux de Cindy pour les ébouriffer vivement ce qui embêta la petite fille.

« Oh, s’il ne t’a rien dit, ce n’est sûrement pas très important de savoir d’où Pimprenelle vient. Le plus important, c’est que ton doudou te protège bien. »

Et Cindy sembla se contenter de cette réponse, ne remarquant pas un seul instant la nostalgie dans les yeux du super héros.


End file.
